Czeslaw Meyer
Czesław Meyer (チェスワフ・メイエル Chesuwafu Meieru), also known as Czes (チェス Chesu), is a young child who gained immortality aboard the Advenna Avis in 1711. Appearance Czesław appears to be around 10 years old, although he is over 300. His dark brown hair is parted on the left side of his head and is cleanly cut and combed. Personality Czesław does not trust anyone, but rather deceives and hates them. He is manipulative and sharp. He throughout the series, it becomes more obvious that his mind is mentally unstable due to previous events. Czesław is emotionally still a child. His display of feelings and reflex actions that react to unexpected situations remain as frail and impulsive as those of a young boy. Thus the immediate reactions he’s taken on, when wavered by unexpected downturns of events, are quite basically to scream, run, or shake in fear. He’s appears to be rather lonely at some points as well. He’s sometimes unaware about what he wants or needs, appearing to be quite innocent, consequently due to how undeveloped he, in other areas, when all his 200 years worth of time has been spent avoiding the other Immortals. Czesław has a short range of feelings. He’d tried numerous times to revert back to when his old guardian, Fermet, but he had become abusive and psychologically unstable. After reuniting with his alchemist friends (Maiza, Sylvie, Nile, Elmer), Czes learns to open himself and place his trust upon others. With his facade slowly merging with his cunning stance, Czesław struggles as he tries to change his habit of living. The boy is rather good mannered, shy, smart and quite charming with his talks. From how the usual act of being well mannered can slowly turns into his adopted personality, Czesław still finds it hard to let go completely of his past. But he’s progressing gradually as his timid and shy personality when speaking forth an audience slowly becomes more energetic and well entertained. He’s sometimes appears much older than his age and quite matured, which shocks those who only perceive him from his physical appearances, when not scared out of his life. Biography Czesław comes from a line of alchemists that stretch back at least as far as his grandfather who was the teacher to Begg Garrotto and Lebreau Fermet Viralesque. He was born in the early 1700s, around the year 1705, and was shortly orphaned after his father died in a carrige accident. 1705 the Ironic Light Orchastra Though Czeslaw doesn't appear personally, Begg Garrotto reveals in a conversation to Maiza Avaro that his teacher's grandson was the sole survivor of a horrible accident that took the lives of his parents and grandparents. As he was being adopted by Fermet, another one of his grandfather's deciples, Begg was leaving Lotto Valentino to help raise him, leaving the drug trade. Aftermath After he and his guardian Fermet gained immortality, Fermet tortured Czesław, claiming to be testing the limits of immortality. Czesław manages to devour Ferment, ending his suffering. However, he realizes that there is no "love", only deception, and that other immortals will eventually come to devour him. He becomes paranoid and trusts no one, making it his mission to devour other immortals before they can devour him. He cares little for the lives of others, even requesting that a large group of people be killed so he could find an immortal among them. In 1931, after being forgiven by Maiza, he stops hunting other immortals and lives with Ennis as her little brother. Abilities On the Advenna Avis Czeslaw drank the Grand Panacea and obtained true immortality, meaning he cannot age, get sick, be injured, or die via conventional means. Czesław's mind is very sharp. He also possess an inhumanely strong resistance to most kinds of pain from the tortures he's endured from Fermet. Relationships Lebreau Fermet Viralesque- ''' Fermet was an alchemic student of Czesław's father, who served as his guardian after his father died in an accident when Czes was 6 years old. He was a kind and concerned guardian at first, often commenting on the welfare of the boy when Czes was being spoiled by Maiza. However, after witnessing the "death" of Dalton and gaining the secret of immortality, Fermet began to torture Czes under the guise of testing the limits of their newly discovered abilities. After two centuries of enduring Fermet's sadism, the young Czes became convinced that there is no such thing as love. Years later, Czes extracts revenge on Fermet by devouring him. '''Maiza Avaro- '''Maiza first met Czes in '''Lotto Valentino in 1711. Though the two rarely interacted, Maiza was always concerned for Czesław's safety before and after boarding the Advenna Avis. After devouring Fermet and deciding to kill the other immortals before they can kill him, Czesław heads to New York on the Flying Pussyfoot with the goal of devouring Maiza. After meeting Isaac and Miria aboard the train and seeing their trust in him, Czes is unconditionally forgiven by Maiza and is adopted by Ennis. Maiza is one of the very few people that Czesław genuinely trusts. '''Ennis- '''Realizing that neither have any family, Isaac and Miria present Czeslaw to Ennis as their "souvenir" from California after departing from the Flying Pussyfoot. Czes serves as her little brother, living with Ennis and Firo in their apartment. Though neither are formal members, both Ennis and Czesław frequent the Alveare together and treat each other like genuine siblings. Trivia *His first name: Czesław (Pronounced in Polish as:Chess-wahf (Czesław)), contains the slavic elements chest meaning "honour" and slav meaning "glory". His last name " "Meyer" on the other hand comes from the middle high German word "meiger" meaning high or superior, used often for landlord Gallery Czeslaw.jpg|Czeslaw Meyer CzesProfile.jpg|Profile CzesBegging.jpg|Begging CzesMeany.jpg|"I can use them" Category:Immortals Category:1930s Characters Category:1700s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:Male Characters